


You Taste Like Sunshine

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: "Lilith… take me to bed please. I want you to make love to me."
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith & Original Mary Wardwell, Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell, marith - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	You Taste Like Sunshine

Mary had been restless as of late. Twitchy. She seemed to be lost in thought more often than usual, and Lilith began to wonder if perhaps something was wrong. After nearly four days of this behaviour she approached Mary in the kitchen, quietly pulling her attentions from the bread dough she was currently kneading to death.

“Something’s wrong.”

It was so very Lilith to make a statement rather than ask a question. Mary folded her arms over herself, eyes fixed on the ground. She knew what she wanted to say, but how to phrase it? How to make Lilith understand when she herself struggled to? How-

“Mary. Get out of your head please.”

Lilith recognized that glazed over look, the one Mary would get when she sank too deep into overthinking. Mary let out a breath and nodded, licking her lips before shifting slightly. She took a moment to clear her mind, focusing only on the task at hand, then spoke, eyes still on the hardwood.

“There’s this… I have this feeling for you that I haven’t felt for a very long time. It’s… well it’s different than anything I felt for Adam. I mean, I loved him. I know I did, I could feel it every time I looked at him, and I feel the same for you… stronger, even… but there’s this… this _ache_ for you. Deep in my chest and my abdomen, a… a _need_ , almost, a craving.”

Lilith tilted her head. She had a very good idea of what Mary could be alluding to, but she needed to make sure. This was absolutely not an area for assumptions.

“When does this feeling, this _ache_ , as you put it, make itself most known?” she asked, handing Mary a cloth to wipe the flour from her hands. She stood a little closer to Mary this time, waiting patiently as Mary cleaned herself.

“When… when you’re close to me. But not just _close_ , more… intimate? Intimately close? Like, when your head is in my lap, or you’re wrapped around me in bed, or… w-when we kiss. It’s just this intense feeling of wanting to be even closer to you and, and I want you to…” Mary’s voice trailed off, her cheeks tinged a light pink. Lilith was hovering just above her, so close now that Mary’s every sense was overridden with her. Lilith brought a forefinger up under Mary’s chin, gently lifting the shorter woman’s gaze to meet her own.

‘You want me to what?” it was almost a whisper, low and soft and oh-so-Lilith.

Mary felt that damned ache pulse through her again.

“I… I want… I want you to _touch me_.”

A squeak, a plea, eyes wide and hands trembling. Lilith finally smiled, leaning forward to kiss Mary. Slow and deep and filled with longing. Everything Mary felt inside and more. Lilith pulled back, brushing her nose softly against Mary's.

“Where would you like me to touch you?”

Another almost-whisper. Mary took one of Lilith’s hands in her own, slowly bringing it up to cup her breast through her sweater. 

“Here…”

Heat licking her sides, the other hand bringing Lilith’s left one to brush lightly over her pelvis.

“... and here.”

Lilith focused her lips on Mary’s neck, knowing just where to nip to elicit a soft moan. She swiped her thumb over Mary’s cotton-clad nipple, pressing lightly for effect, then moved to flick her tongue out against the outer shell of Mary's ear, delighting at the shiver that ran through Mary.

“Does this soothe the ache?” she asked, cupping Mary's breast a little more firmly.

“Y-Yes, and no. It’s… I’m...”

Lilith massaged Mary’s breast a little more, then slid her other hand to grip the back of Mary’s thigh, pulling them flush together.

“Tell me what you’re feeling Mary," Lilith said, her breath hot in Mary's ear.

“Warm… t-too warm…”

“Would you like me to remove your sweater?”

“Please.”

Lilith grinned as she brought her hands to the hem, slowly raising the fabric from Mary's heated skin. Mary raised her arms, allowing Lilith to remove it from her fully before stepping back into her.

"How does that feel?" Lilith asked.

"Better. Cooler," Mary answered. Lilith caught the look of uncertainty in Mary's eyes, and intertwined their hands.

"Mary, I need to ask you something before we continue. Is this… your first time with a woman? Or even your first time in general? You mentioned that you didn't have these same feelings with Adam."

Mary bit her lip anxiously, squeezing Lilith's hands tighter. Lilith carefully removed one of her hands from Mary's vice-like grip and used her thumb to gently pull Mary's lip from between her teeth.

"It's perfectly okay if the answer is yes, to one or both. I would never judge you. I just don't want to push you, or make you uncomfortable is all."

Mary nodded, relief painting her features as she loosened her hold on Lilith's hand.

"Thank you. The um, the answer _is_ yes. To both."

"Alright. Listen to me Mary… if you wish to take this any further, I need you to tell me when something feels good, and when it doesn't. If you aren't enjoying yourself, then I'm not enjoying myself. If you need to stop, or slow down at any point, you must tell me. Do you promise?" Lilith asked, her eyes searching for any kind of discomfort in Mary's.

"I promise," Mary said, smiling softly at the care Lilith was showing for her. A sudden burst of affection clouded her thoughts as she stared up at Lilith; despite not exactly knowing what lay ahead, she trusted her with her entire being, and in that moment wanted nothing more than to give herself to her, mind, soul, and body.

"Lilith… take me to bed please. I want you to make love to me." 

Lilith brushed a strand of hair behind Mary's ear, cradling her face as she kissed her.

"As you wish, my love."

Their hands remained clasped together as Lilith led the way to the bedroom. Mary shut the door behind them while Lilith cast a quick spell to light the small fireplace on the opposite side of the room, bathing them in a warm glow. While she could simply say she didn't wish for either of them to be cold, as it was nearing winter again, it was more so because Lilith desired to see Mary, not just feel her. Mary fiddled idly beside the bed, wondering if perhaps they should finish undressing before crawling in.

"Lilith, um, may I undo your dress?" Mary asked. Lilith merely smiled and turned around, pulling her hair to the side so Mary could see the zipper. Mary reached forward and slowly began unzipping the fabric, admiring every new inch of skin exposed to her, chuckling when she saw Lilith wore no bra. Before she made to push the dress off of Lilith, she leaned forward and placed a kiss first on the back of Lilith's neck, then one on each shoulder blade. She ran her pointer finger down Lilith's spine, grinning when she heard a sharp intake of breath. Lilith quickly slipped out of the garment and discarded her stilettos before turning around again. Mary didn't mean to stare, but she couldn't help taking a moment to run her eyes along the length of Lilith, observing the freckled thighs and rounded hips before letting her gaze rest on Lilith's breasts. She was surprised to find them mostly covered by Lilith's hair… when had it gotten so long?

"You're allowed to touch me Mary. It's alright." Lilith said, taking Mary's hands in her own and raising them inches above Lilith's skin. Mary nodded, then swept Lilith's hair over her shoulders to allow her an unobstructed view. She ran her fingertips across Lilith's collarbone, then down across Lilith's chest, thumbing her nipples the way Lilith had done to her earlier. Lilith moaned, her hands coming up to grasp Mary's wrists.

"Does that feel good?" Mary inquired, testing a small pinch. Lilith squeaked, raising her eyebrow and smirking at Mary's boldness.

"It feels wonderful Mary, but let's finish getting you undressed. I want tonight to be about you."

Mary furrowed her eyebrows slightly at that and rested her hands on Lilith's ribcage, choosing to ignore that one side was shorter than the other.

"That is a lovely sentiment Lilith, but I would like tonight to be about _us_."

Lilith paused, her expression unwary for a moment. She was still getting used to her affections being reciprocated, still hovering between the lines of accepting what made her happy and the fear of absolute rejection. The gentle nature of Mary made it so easy for her to slip sometimes, to let out unabashed affection and sentiments. She had yet to be scolded or punished for them, and something in Mary's ever-present earnest and loving gaze told her she never would be.

"Lilith?"

Lilith pulled herself back into the moment and nodded her head, a hesitant smile creeping onto her lips.

"Okay. Tonight will be about us."

"Good. I… I want to make you feel loved too."

Lilith pulled Mary flush to her, peppering her face with light kisses until Mary scrunched her nose and laughed, pushing her face away gently. 

"You _do_ make me feel loved, Mary Wardwell. Every single day."

Mary very nearly melted at that, and pressed her lips earnestly to Lilith's. Lilith reached behind Mary to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor as she fumbled with the zipper on the back of Mary's skirt. Mary, having perfected the skill years ago, reached around and deftly slid it down her bottom, shimmying out of the fabric without ever breaking from Lilith. Lilith gently pushed Mary back towards the bed and they crawled on top of it, stealing kisses in between hurried movements before Mary laid flat on her back. Lilith pulled away to sit on her heels and lifted Mary's leg just behind her knee. She slowly slid Mary's stocking down her calf, tossing it to the side and kissing Mary's inner ankle before lowering it and repeating the same actions on the other side. Mary felt her entire body throb with want, Lilith's gentle actions igniting a new wave of desire in her.

"Lilith. Come here please."

Lilith wasted no time in rejoining Mary, pressing her body down on Mary's as their mouths met yet again. They stayed like that for a while, locked in a heated embrace, simply enjoying the feeling of each other; Lilith's fingers drew random patterns along Mary's side, and Mary buried her hands in Lilith's thick tresses. When Mary nipped at Lilith's lower lip she felt a sudden burst of heat, and looked over Lilith's shoulder to see the fire roaring.

"You're going to set the whole damn house on fire!" Mary laughed, giving Lilith a teasing poke to the ribs. 

"Well, with a woman as lovely as you in my bed, can you blame me?" Lilith asked, shooting Mary a wink. Mary shook her head, rolling her eyes and laughing once more- it was quickly cut short as Lilith decided to focus her attention on Mary's neck, placing open-mouthed kisses before gently suckling a dark spot at the base.

"A hickey Lilith, really? I'm a _high school teacher_ for crying out loud."

"Mmm I'm sure your students will be perfectly understanding," Lilith quipped, lowering her head to wrap her lips around Mary's nipple before she could retort. Mary let out a small gasp; the feeling of Lilith's warm mouth on her was possibly the most delicious sensation she'd ever felt. Lilith swirled her tongue around Mary's nipple, laving it into a peak before moving to the other side, bringing her hand up to brush and pinch the still-wet nipple. Mary's hips started to wiggle, her abdomen tightening as a low throb began between her thighs. Lilith sucked another dark mark to the underside of Mary's breast, earning her a playful slap to the arm. 

"What? Surely no one else will see _that_ one."

Mary scoffed, though inwardly admitted she didn't exactly _mind_ the feeling, nor the fact that she'd be left with a physical reminder of the evening for the next few days at least. 

Lilith continued her trek down Mary's stomach, kissing a trail to the edge of her underwear. She hooked her fingers into the elastic and looked up at Mary, silently asking for permission. Mary nodded her approval, lifting her hips so Lilith could slide them off of her. She pulled her feet to her now bare bottom, feeling some apprehension at being fully exposed, and reached out for Lilith's hand. Lilith ran her thumb soothingly over Mary's knuckles, giving Mary a moment to adjust to the situation. 

"May I see you?" Lilith asked softly, placing her free hand on Mary's knee. The question alone sent a thrum of heat across Mary's body, and she took a deep breath, spreading her legs with the exhale. She watched as Lilith's eyes followed the motion, then dipped lower to the small thatch of dark hair between her thighs. The short curls were already damp with need, and Lilith couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride that Mary wanted her so.

"Oh Mary… you're so beautiful," Lilith breathed, carefully running her fingers through the curls. Mary's cheeks darkened, and she quivered when she felt Lilith brush near her clit. All sense of unease within her faded away… she knew what she wanted, knew _who_ she wanted.

"Lilith..."

Blue met blue and Lilith could see the desire in Mary's blown pupils. She kissed Mary's knees, then looked back up at her with an inquisitive expression.

"Would you like me to use my mouth or my fingers?"

Mary whimpered softly, the very idea of either much too enticing. 

"Mouth, please. This time."

Lilith smirked, glad that Mary was feeling comfortable enough to voice her wants. She lowered herself onto her stomach, settling into a comfortable position before moving Mary's legs over her shoulders. She kissed Mary's inner thigh, wrapping her arm around Mary's leg and laying her hand flat on Mary's stomach. Mary thread her fingers with Lilith's other hand, Lilith's heart skipping at the gentle gesture. She looked up at Mary, her gaze attentive yet soft.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yes. I'm ready."

Lilith pushed forward and gently ran the bridge of her nose along Mary's slit, coating the tip in Mary's arousal before nuzzling small circles around her clit. She smirked at the sudden twitch in Mary's legs, her exhale warm on sensitive flesh in front of her. Mary squirmed underneath her, her breathing hitching at the unusual but highly pleasant sensation of soft cartilage against the bundle of nerves.

"I… I like that," Mary breathed out, remembering what Lilith had asked of her earlier. Lilith smiled at Mary's unsteady voice and placed a soft kiss on Mary's clit, running her fingertips along Mary's abdomen.

"Good, then I'm sure you'll like this even more."

She ran her tongue down Mary's thigh, then gently probed Mary's folds, delighting in the way Mary gasped and bucked her hips. She pressed down on Mary's pelvis a little more firmly, lest they risk injury to Lilith's face, and continued to lick from entrance to clit, circling the tiny bud of nerves a few times before shifting away. Mary immediately made a whine of protest, and Lilith chuckled.

"If you're comfortable with it, you can play with your breasts while I'm down here, like I was earlier. It'll help you along," Lilith offered, then returned to Mary's clit, wrapping her lips around it and sucking, running her tongue over it again and again.

Mary had never felt anything like it.

She hesitantly brought her free hand up to her breast and gave it a light squeeze, almost too focused on what Lilith was doing to control her own hand. She matched the thrust of her hips to the strokes of Lilith's tongue and they set a fair pace, Mary feeling the knot in her lower belly tighten as her body grew more and more heated.

"Lil… Lilith I think I'm…"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Lilith's skilled ministrations finally pushed her over the edge, her hand slapping down to white-knuckle the sheets as her body curved upwards and she called out Lilith's name, loud and wet moans filling the room as Lilith continued to work her through her orgasm. When Mary fell slack against the sheets, trembling and covered in a slight sheen of sweat, Lilith pulled back slightly and lapped up the fresh surge of arousal, cleaning her as best she could before rejoining Mary at the head of the bed. Mary gazed up at her with a hazy smile, her eyes half lidded as she slowly re-collected herself.

"That was wonderful darling. Thank you," Mary said quietly, taking Lilith's hand once more to kiss along her wrist and forearm. Lilith practically glowed at the appreciative gesture.

"How are you feeling Mary? Are you cold? Would you like a drink?" Lilith asked, attempting to shift Mary underneath the covers; Mary gripped Lilith's wrist a little tighter, pulling Lilith's gaze towards her.

"I'm okay Lilith, really. Honestly I'm not sure I've ever felt better than I do right now."

Lilith beamed, lowering herself to kiss Mary soundly. Her body was half slung over Mary's, her arms encasing Mary's waist and her thigh stretched across her legs. Mary shifted, attempting to get more comfortable, but in the process accidentally bumped her thigh lightly against Lilith's mound. A small, strangled sound erupted from Lilith's throat and she immediately ground down on Mary's leg, sighing at the much-needed pressure. Mary could feel a wet warmth coat her skin as Lilith rut against her, and she shuddered.

"Would you like… um, may I…?" the question hung on Mary's lips, unsure of how exactly to word her request. Lilith nodded her head, halting her movements if only to offer the moment its deserving clarity.

"I told you earlier you're allowed to touch me. It's alright Mary. I want you to."

Mary smiled softly, then propped herself up so she could push Lilith back into the bed; her brows furrowed when Lilith wouldn't budge, and she noticed Lilith's expression suddenly grew more stoney, her eyes covered in a glaze of panic. Mary lay back down and raised her hands slowly to brush wild curls behind Lilith's ears, meeting her gaze to try and draw Lilith back to her.

"Lilith? We don't have to do this, if you're not ready. I don't want to hurt you."

A few beats of silence passed before Lilith spoke, her eyes lowering in what appeared to be shame.

"I know you don't, and you won't. I… do want this, I want _you_ , it's just… would you mind terribly if we stayed like this? In this position? I don't… particularly enjoy being on my back."

Mary flashed back to the many nights she'd held Lilith after one of her nightmares, and the few times Lilith had dared risked vulnerability and opened up about some of the abuses she had suffered at the hands of Lucifer. She massaged the tense muscles in Lilith's arms, fighting to keep her face neutral so as not to alarm her lover.

"Tonight is about _us_ , dear heart, remember? If this is where you feel safest then this is where you'll stay," Mary said, her tone light and soothing. Lilith nodded, blinking away the tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes as Mary kissed away a stray tear that had snuck its way onto her cheek. Mary gripped Lilith's hips and gently maneuvered her so Lilith was hovering directly on top of her, free to move about or back away as she wished, then pressed an open-mouth kiss to Lilith's neck, taking her time to explore with both lips and hands. Her hand skimmed down Lilith's hip then slipped between her thighs, and Mary was both shocked and pleased at the abundance of wet heat that greeted her; Lilith was soaked. She took a moment to gather some of Lilith's arousal and gave her clit a gentle squeeze between her middle and forefinger, making Lilith gasp in her ear. She pressed a few firm circles before sliding her digits down to Lilith's entrance, stopping just before she breached her. Lilith nodded frantically into Mary's shoulder and rolled her hips into Mary's waiting palm.

"Mary _please_."

The edge of desperation in Lilith's voice instilled a surge of confidence in Mary, and she slowly pressed two fingers in, giving Lilith a moment to adjust to the stretch.

"Yes, oh Mary, yes…" Lilith whimpered, rocking herself down onto Mary. Mary took that as a positive sign and began to move inside of her, letting Lilith set the pace, making sure to rub the heel of her palm against Lilith's clit with each motion. Lilith mewled and planted her hands firmly on the mattress to steady herself, anchoring her body so she could properly ride Mary. Mary's eyes were wide as she watched Lilith's face contort with every push, every pull, and she tried her very best to commit the expressions to memory. 

"You feel so good darling. Like velvet," Mary said, her tone laced with awe as she pumped in and out of her, increasing the speed with Lilith's jerking hips. For a moment she worried her calloused fingers might be too rough for Lilith, but the sounds that were coming from Lilith's parted lips spoke of only pleasure.

"I love you Lilith," Mary whispered, kissing Lilith's jawline, a droplet of sweat falling from Lilith's chest to Mary's

"I… I love you too M-Mary."

The fire roared to life as Lilith clenched and shook above her, illuminating Lilith's euphoria. Her orgasm was just as intense, yet quieter than Mary's; she bit her lip and moaned brokenly, jolts of pleasure flooding through her, coating Mary's hand as she bore down on it. 

It took the very breath from Mary's lungs, watching Lilith come undone in front of her.

Mary continued her motions, like Lilith had done to her, and matched her pace to Lilith's, slowing when she did and stopping completely when Lilith huffed and collapsed into Mary's neck. The room was silent for a few moments, save the crackling fire and Lilith's panting. Mary gently stroked Lilith's hair with her dry hand, waiting patiently for her to regain her composure.

"Shall we shower before bed dearest? We should probably clean eachother off," Mary said quietly. She placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Lilith's nose, blushing lightly as she recalled it's prior activities. Lilith chuckled and raised her eyebrow, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Clean _eachother_ off, hmm?"

Mary bit her lip and smiled, blush staining her chest as she realized what she'd said.

"Well… I mean…" she stuttered. Lilith rose and pulled Mary up with her, kissing her deeply before turning towards the bathroom, Mary's hand wound tightly with hers.

"Come on then, Mary Wardwell. _Clean me_."

**Author's Note:**

> You taste like sunshine  
> Just like you’ve been kissed  
> By the morning light
> 
> And I was the darkness  
> Dancing with the stars  
> Carelessly, breathlessly
> 
> And our lips meet softly,  
> Color erupting in the atmosphere  
> The absolute lightest darkness
> 
> Dawn is breaking:  
> A fleeting moment  
> When the sun can kiss the moon.
> 
> -AKR


End file.
